Blackjacks tale!
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: Blackjack tells his version of the story! (It's better then it sounds! :D) PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! :D


**DISCLAIMER! For some reason of which I have no idea I do not own any of the PJO characters or (sniffle) Blackjack. **

**And now for the story! (Just saying this is only the second story I've written so sorry if you find it real bad! But if you hate it so much then don't read it! SIMPLES!)**

Hi peoples! As you already most likely guessed my name's Blackjack and well, I'm probably one of the coolest Pegasus around but I'm not gonna boast about that…well maybe a little… Well I should probably start my epic amazing tale about me just before I was taken aboard a weird demon infested cruise ship with lots of equality weird people on it.

So, I was just hanging around in this park somewhere when it occurred to me that something was different today...a smell of some sort…DOUGHNUTS! I just love doughnuts! So, I began my search to find them. That when I ran into trouble. I was following the beautiful smell of fresh doughnuts when it suddenly veered off down a long alley. Weird, I mean why would a doughnut truck be down a long, dark, most likely dangerous alley? Being sensible and smart Pegasus I did the obvious thing, I followed my nose.

Now, I telling you I wouldn't have been caught if it hadn't of been the many hundreds of untouched, wanting to be eaten doughnuts staring at me. They were distracting ok! They were begging me to eat them, wait doughnuts that talk? That's when I realised this was a trap, dam it! I didn't even get a doughnut!

I was then taken to this ship and well it wasn't the best place I've ever been. Every sort of weird looking demon, dog, half human demon dog things were everywhere. As you can see I was trapped, though I wouldn't say I was really trapped, I'm sure I could off busted out of there if I wanted. I was just playing good horsey for them, until I figure out a plan to get out of here. In the meantime I was being kept hostage in the hull of the ship along with a not so friendly dragon, not the best company to have when the only thing the dragon talks about is that Pegasus do make a tasty snack. I guess I was glad to get out of there. It was then I met my boss, who even though save my sorry butt a couple of times still is pretty crazy, and that not a joke.

I was taken on to the deck of the ship by this bear man thing who I was quite literally trying to kill, well attempting and failing badly. Hey! I could off done better if I hadn't had a rope round my head! I then came to see a very weird seen of 2 kids and a Cyclopes surrounded by tons of demons and other weird looking things. Yes you heard me right, a Cyclopes. The boy (aka boss) was looked totally desperate into convincing this mad man Luke to fight him and the girl, she almost look in tears. It was then a whole lot of these human horse people came and this gave me the chance to get out of here. Ok boss did sort of kill the bear man that was holding me first so I do owe him my life, but I did also have a pretty amazing escape too which was well epic and I probably anyway could of got myself free.

Ok you win, I probably wouldn't have.

After my epic escape back to freedom I headed to the one place I loved…doughnut stalls! I deserved it after all my epic attempts of thinking of ways to escape. As I was just tucking into my amazing to be doughnut dinner I was interrupted by that weird horse man guy who was like 'Hello little Pegasus, nice to see you, you're coming with me' and next I knew it I was in camp half or at the time a-weird-place-were-weird-little-kids-run-round-try ing-to-kill-each-other-place. Of course my opinion changed when I got to know the place and when the other Pegasus's tried to claim Percy preferred them instead of me. See, that sort of the reason Percy became boss for I wanted him to know that I was the best around of which of course he agrees.

So I guess life got sort of normal here, in the mornings I would get a prefect breakfast of horse food and hay followed by many carrots and mints. During the day I would get extra mints and sugar cubes while the campers rode the other Pegasus's and then boss would come and ride me in the evenings and I would get lots more mints, sugar cubes and carrots. And then for dinner I would receive a lovely dinner of more horse food, hay, carrots and… yeh, you get the picture, lots of food, which was fine of course except for the lack of doughnuts. Oh well maybe when I next go out of camp….

Well that wasn't too be long away. When boss left camp and all everything went pretty quiet and boring. I still got all my feed and all but I was only ridden a couple of times by some campers that well…couldn't ride. So things went on like this for what seems like aaggeess. Until one snowy, well was snowy camp, was disturbed by a very loud and hot car. Aka Apollo. Well that's what we thought until in crashed into the lake, made a load a nythms mad and a bunch of hunters and a couple of campers came out. Boss, Grover, the new girl Thaila who came out of tree, another little kid and whole lot of hunters. Wait… where's Annabeth…I'm guess I was thinking the same as most of the campers.

A couple days later, after a depressed boss came to see a couple of times, I was eating my breakfast (which was delicious by the way) when suddenly a really weird voice seemed to come from nowhere that told me to go find boss coz' he needs help. Well, the first thing I thought – I'm going crazy! Random voices don't just pop into your head and tell you to do stuff! Then the other side of my brain was like – What you waiting for?! And I think by now you can guess that I did the sensible thing, I went with the – what you waiting for?! Side of my brain. According to me, the amazing and epic side of me.

So I went out and found boss standing on half-blood hill and went for the cool approach of landing. (looking like I knew exactly what he was going to do) Boss looked supressed by me being here but after explaining that I know everything we was ready to rumble! That meant fly for hours across roads and fields following a white van which looked very lost to me. Anyways, after following this van for ages we ended up stopping for a while of which then I made a brilliant suggestion of a doughnut stop. What! Why not! It's hungry work following a lost white van. But then the van moved off. Brilliant, just brilliant, I never get doughnuts! So we ended up following it again. Well that's what I thought until these vines started to get round my legs. Help! First thought it my head. It's that wine dude! The second thought in my head, I guess not the smartest things to say in the presence of a god. To be honest, what I said about boss being crazy came true here. I mean you don't start on a god if you don't want to end up as horse meat, but I'm guessing by pure luck the wine dude that us go to continue on a journey which was getting boring. Wait! I don't mean getting out of my stable boring but like I'm-not-getting-doughnuts-boring. But then it was once again time to follow the little white van.

After a hour or so, I was beginning to feel a little tired, I guess boss must of guess it or something, I was lucky though coz' the van came to a stop at this museum place and we stopped behind the monument. Boss was like then you can go home! I guess I was a little upset for I wouldn't be continuing to this trip any more but then all I could think of was the doughnut shop back in the other city so I wasn't complaining. After I left you most likely guessed were I went…DOUGHNUT SHOPPING well EATING! And I had the best doughnut meal I had in a while.

When I got back to camp no-one seemed to have notice I had been gone for a while. Few. BLACKJACK! Uh oh. And you can just about guess who was standing right behind me, if you guessed the horse man guy then…bingo! I then spent the next couple of minutes attempting to convince this guy that I was just out for a fly, stretching my wings and all then wine dude came in looking for horse man guy and I went about explaining that it was boss's idea. So much for being the heroic, amazing, epic Pegasus. My days sort off went back to normal, breakfast, treats, maybe a fly and then dinner. But I guess I was worried about boss, he was gone, I had no idea if he was still alive and yes, I was depressed. I was missing him. Days seemed to get longer and longer the more I waiting for him to come back. I was missing out on the fun too.

It was a normal winter, lonely day for me as I when I woke a week since boss went and I was prepare for another day of waiting. The seemed was normal as it could be when, I heard something…a whistle? Yeh… again a whistle! BOSS! I took my best Pegasus mates and we made a head way to boss.

When we got there we came across boss, Annabeth and Thaila. Good job too coz' I only took two of my mates with me. I was glad to see him, really glad but I was no-way gonna show it. The most epic, amazing Pegasus does not admit to missing anyone. I gotta reputation to keep here! So we then went to Olympus, it was really early morning and Olympus looked pretty epic. (not as epic as me though) The whole place was lit up by torches and the buildings looked real spooky in the light. We did a whole circuit round the place before I landed at the front doors of the main hall of Olympus. Boss then thanked us, mainly me and went in the building. We left and went back to camp, it's not like boss didn't want us or anything like that it's just he didn't need us. Bid difference people! And anyway he was gonna bring back doughnuts if he got back to camp. If, typical, forget all the heroics of the horse. I was glad when boss did bring me back some doughnuts.

The next time boss needed me was after he went into labyrinth. Now, don't get me wrong, if boss had been going on another quest I would have been the first to have been going, but going underground, into a small tunnels and into the dark without any flying space, to me that's a no no. As I said, you're probably end up as horse meat. But when I asked could I use he cabin as a stable if didn't come back I knew I had gone a little bit too far, it was worth asking though. The next time boss needed me was quite a while after he went in that maze, as I was before I was just going around minding my own business (trying to get these new campers to give me ALL their sugar cubes NOT just a couple) when I once again heard that whistle. Dam it, I nearly had them sugar cubes, oh well I guess it's time for doughnuts. NO I MEAN to come to boss's aid again.

I took my best mates again. This time boss was in this little alley off the main road. We set down and I was sort of amazed that boss had survived the maze. But we didn't have time for too many hello's for according to boss camp was gonna get attacked. I actually thought he was kidding for second or two then it kinda got to me then why the campers were patrolling the camp now. Don't say it! I'm not that dumb! And anyway it's none of my business to keep remembering little things like that. Ok maybe not little things but I only keep to the heroic side of things which don't involve getting killed. So we got back to camp as quickly as we could after my mate decided that he really didn't want to carry Nico or to him dead boy on his back for he smelled funny.

When we got back boss, Annabeth and Nico went to battle but I went straight to safety. Eerr wait … I meant I went straight to start a safety patrol round camp. Not everyone needs to die in battle you know. The battle, from what I heard, was pretty gruesome, couple of the campers died along with an inventor who left his giant pet hell hound for boss to look after. What is it with these guys! Are they bonkers or something!

Things turned out alright for the rest of the summer, boss got back to ridding me and giving me plenty of food (and a couple of doughnuts!) but things were pretty tense. Talk was around that there was gonna be giant fight for a titan time dude guy was now reformed and was trying to take Olympus and that boss was gonna be a big part in it. So things weren't too great, but at least I was still alive and amazing and handsome and gonna be a big epic hero whose gonna save the world…oh…yeh…maybe not the last one…maybe play a BIG part in saving the world! (And eat lots of doughnuts!)

It was late summer when the end of the world began. I would of prefer it if it hadn't of started then coz' that's when doughnut season is at its best, I would of rather been out raiding doughnuts stalls but no it had to start late summer. Beckendorf, he was a camper, came to me and said it's time; I was hoping he meant time for dinner but the look on his face basically told me different. We went off to find boss, which didn't take long coz' of my super senses or it could been coz' boss told us he was at the beach. (Differently coz' of my super senses!) I saw boss before he saw me, he was in a car with this girl that wasn't Annabeth, (She's gonna be mad) and they were talking. Brilliant. I landed on the bonnet of the car leaving four good size prints in it. Boss looked at us and was like sorry…but I have to go to the red headed girl but she kissed him! (I think Annabeth's gonna kill him) He jumped onto me and we set of to go blow up a ship. Yep, I just said blow up. I told you these people are crazy!

When we got to the demon infested ship of which I wasn't too keen on returning to after having a crazy dragon and a whole lot a weird people for company. Boss said to dropped them off at the lower deck and to leave them. The plan was that they would rig the engine room with the fire stuff and then jump over board and the ship would blow. It was crazy but it could work, but unfortunately it didn't. The ship blow up with Beckendorf still on it. Boss went missing, he returned later on with the bad news which Beckendorf's girlfriend didn't take too well. It was then boss went missing again.

Annabeth was pretty mad and upset that boss just disappeared like that, she got real moody too. The only time she pick up was when she got a voice mail from boss to meet her in town with everyone willing to help win this war. Of course that meant me. While Annabeth went with cabins in the white vans (they bring back memories) me and the gang took to the air and when on a mission to get to town. Now I guessing your like, when did it say Blackjack and the gang came to help in the book? Well it doesn't. That maybe due to the fact we turned up later after taking a quick, well needed doughnut stop. Hey! I need doughnuts to win this war!

After are well needed doughnut stop, we headed in to town. By now this real weird spell thing was around which of course slowed us down and the fact the winds were trying to blow us to pieces. We went to work. We spilt up covering most of the town and kept a look out for more invaders and helped the campers when they needed us the most. I was doing a brilliant job too! I'd helped out a couple of campers, raided a doughnut store and then I heard the whistle. Boss's whistle. I did turbo style to the rescue and when I saw boss on the bridge with Annabeth I knew what to do. Annabeth was hurt bad so I picked her up by her amour straps. And took her away to headquarters.

By the way boss was acting I guessed something was wrong with Annabeth. I mean he went all move it people! I need to see Annabeth! And the most amazing thing was that he didn't even realise he was doing it. That guy got some deep feelings for Annabeth, and I'm the horse and even I can see it! So like boss went straight to see her and when he came back looked sort off relieved that she was still alive. The day then seemed to come and go in a flash. Boss and Annabeth ordered out the campers and hunters again and then they went to the river to sort out a titan. I was on standby, I was ready to help and all but I was saving myself for something seriously heroic and brave which would help win this! Ok I'll stop it, I mean I've seen this war and I don't like it, and anyway what could a Pegasus do to win a great war? Well maybe take down a giant flying pig? That could help…

When I say giant flying pig I mean I didn't really mean for a giant flying pig to appear, but when it did I actually began to consider a career in guessing the future but my thought were interrupted by boss flailing on a rope attached to the flying pig. Great, just what I need, instant death. I caught boss in mid-air when he slipped of the rope after attaching it to a statue of some kind. He kinda hurt my back but then again I don't think he had the most comfortable landing ever. As I said at the very beginning of my amazing, epic tale of me that boss was crazy I was right, and to prove it guess what he told me after all of his other 'great' ideas. "Stay alert Blackjack, I've got an idea." What was I supposed to say to that! Well maybe… "Oh I hate your ideas." Well I do coz' their normally crazy! Well I wasn't wrong this time.

Boss's idea was to get real close to the statue talk to it to get it to kill the pig while avoiding the buildings and the pigs wings. For an normal Pegasus they would of probably failed but for me it was nothing. I got well close to that pig! I guess the up side to nearly getting killed was when the statue plus a couple of loins killed it. Good look were you're going pig thing!

Boss then set out to find were campers needed help, but the end are effects were sort of wasted. Boss kept fighting like crazy from his immortality thing now and me, I was epic too. I must of at least killed a couple of monsters with my hooves with my mates. Even though we were doing epic and everything if the horse man guys hadn't turned up then we would have been dead, literally coz' that titan time dude guy came and was like so close from invading Olympus which was like right behind us now. So then boss went up to Olympus and I stay down here on guard duty, only the best do guard duty y'know. And like when I got back from it I hear my best pal Guido had a very nasty experience with a helicopter and the red head girl again, well I bet I could of done a better job but yeh, I got guard duty, typical.

Great, so I was just standing there thinking about many epic Pegasus things of how I would play my big part in helping save the world, oh yeh and doughnuts. (ok I was thinking mainly about doughnuts) When then I heard this noise, no not the noise of the doughnut truck, but like loads-loads-of-demon-snake-dog-human half dudes-like-are-coming-down-the-road like noise. My first reaction was of course I jumped to action and went heroically back to the horse man guy to say that demon things are coming (ok! OK! Calm it! I maybe sort of maybe ran back screaming to horse man guy to tell him. What!) So then before I knew we had this whole army of demons things surrounding us and then the titan time dude guy came up. Now I would have beaten him easily if the horse man guy hadn't came up first with his bow and was like 'your bot going anywhere' and then to add to the fact horse man guy the titan froze time, basically that meant when boss came back we were frozen, yeh frozen.

Titan time dude guy then like whack the horse man. He was about to head off to Olympus when the demon people began moving apart and the giant hell hound and Nico came up followed by Hades and an army of the dead, I was guessing that titan time dude guy didn't really want to spend his time getting his butt whipped by the epic Pegasus for he left for Olympus. After that boss and the rest of the remaining standing were when Nico told boss, Thaila, Annabeth and goat boy to go and stop titan time dude guy. I was left to fight. All I'm gonna say is I WAS EPIC AMAZING! I was like whacking, smashing in the demons and I was EPIC! The fighting went on for a while boss's mum and her friend woke up and began killing the monsters too so soon (with all of my epic help) they fled, well what was left of them. Then we stopped. And I heard this really weird sound, as if some super powerful titan time dude guy just got his butt kicked.

The fighting ended and we were left to get out the way of the humans for now they were wide awake and could see us. (I didn't that was a bad thing coz' like everyone could of seen how epic I am) So like we all started making are way out of here and to Olympus, well the campers and demigods and NOT Pegasus, how unfair is that!

I was just about to go find a doughnut stall or truck a little later on when then last person I needed right now came to me. Now if you guessed that weird red head girl then…BINGO! (I guess..) she was like 'Blackjack please take me camp half-blood please it's really important, PLEASE!' I was like 'come on I need doughnuts!' but she just looked at me and said 'if you get me back the camp I'll get you some doughnuts.' Yeh, I got her back to camp in super time. So then when I arrived back not many campers were there, most were still finding ways back from the fight or still on Olympus. The red head, once I landed went straight to the big house and that's when I released someone just cheated me out of doughnuts. DAM IT!

Boss came back, after the red head reappeared doing a weird hand up in the air thing and like I tried to say she made me but he wasn't listening he was more interested in stopping the girl doing that crazy thing. So I went on the safe side and went back to my stall. I guess then the day went on pretty well boss ended up saving the world and getting a girlfriend, Annabeth. More demigods now would be coming and that meant more mid-day treats. And most of all life was back to normal, the good normal and I was glad. But most all, the highlight of that summer, was when the camp had a doughnut day thing and well, I WAS INVITED!

Ah, don't we just love doughnuts…

**Thx to all those who took the time to read this! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
